May
May Kanker is the youngest of the three Kanker Sisters. She is in love with Ed, and much like his friends, he is afraid of her and the other Kankers. She has blonde hair and buck teeth, and is usually seen wearing a gray T-shirt, red shorts, red shoes with black soles, and yellow socks. When she sleeps at night, she wears a pale blue one-piece footed sleeper. Like Ed, May is the most prone to get into clumsy accidents and/or scrapes. Personality May is the youngest of the Kanker Sisters and is distinguished largely by her frequent snorts, buck teeth, and nasally voice. She is the quietest of the Kanker Sisters, and probably the most individualistic, as she is the only one to make an appearance in an episode without her sisters ("Truth or Ed"). Quite often, she stays in the background while Lee, and to a lesser extent Marie, does the talking. On occasion, she does speak up, but usually she seems content to follow her older siblings. However, when she does speak up, her voice is often loud and piercing, and this has been shown to be one of her techniques for persuading her sisters to undertake a course of action. Like her sisters, May is willing to resort to physical violence when it's necessary and even when it's not. Although she is slower to anger than her sisters are, she has proven repeatedly that in a fight she can hold her own, and that in some cases she relishes them. It is a bad idea to menace her, as she is quite willing to stand up for herself and in "Run for your Ed" she was shown to dish out as much destruction as her sisters. As the most individualistic and the youngest of the Kankers, May also faces the most overt bullying from her sisters. This is shown early on, in "Nagged to Ed", when her sisters essentially regulate her to the bottom of the pile (although she fights this to some extent). Perhaps the best example of this treatment comes in "Ed Overboard", though, where she is shown being the victim of a mean-spirited prank by her sisters. Despite the fact that she is probably the closest thing to an outcast sibling the family has, she is certainly loved by her sisters, as in that same episode her sisters are willing to kidnap Ed just to cheer her up. She is also seen getting along quite well with her sisters when they're pursuing the Eds. As well as being the most individualistic of the sisters, May is also the most imaginative. Quite often, she is shown engaging in fantasy more often than her sisters. One of her favorite fantasies is that she is a movie star, loved and adored by millions. Her penchant for fantasy is also seen in her enjoyment of the schemes her sisters cook up that verge on the extraordinary. Examples of this include her becoming a pirate and shooting down a cruise ship in "Avast Ye Eds" and becoming a gun-toting western outlaw in "Know it All Ed". Of course, her favorite fantasy is probably having a tall, yellow-skinned, not-too-smart boyfriend, but barring this, she'll happily settle for being a movie star in the world of her head. May is also the most naïve of the sisters. She is the most gullible of the three and the most likely to fall for tricks most people wouldn't. It is uncertain whether she is stupid or simply ignorant; after all, in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" she was able to spout out chemistry facts about volatile explosions to Edd off of the top of her head, but then again, she had no idea what the number for 9-1-1 was in "Run for your Ed". Like her sisters, May has chosen a boyfriend from the trio of Eds that inhabit the cul-de-sac. Her choice is naturally Ed, and they actually seem to be the best matched of the Kanker/Ed pairings. For one, they're both more forgiving of others' faults than the others in their groups. For another, they both have good imaginations, and they are easily some of the most gullible characters in the show because of this. Not only that, but in "Honor Thy Ed", Ed was the least resistant to the idea of getting married to a Kanker, with his biggest objection being that he can't dance. Despite this, Ed (like his friends) finds the Kankers revolting and does his best to stay away from what he terms "mushy yucky girl germs". Fusionfall In the world of FusionFall, May is standing just inside the gates of Camp Kidney. She is there because she was chasing after her boyfriend (whom you later find inside Mount Blackhead). Although she only gives out two missions, these missions are important, as they introduce a subplot involving totems and a power controlled only by the hero. May is an NPC, but she is not a Nano. Like her sisters, a Fusion of her is found inside a Control Center in Hero's Hollow. May is the first of the three Fusion Kankers that you face there. Interestingly, this is one of the two lairs with three Fusions; the only other lair is the lair inside Green Maw that contains the Fusion Eds. Old May Old May appears to still be the least intelligent Kanker after 90 years. She has grown long white hair that reaches the floor and is married to Old Ed. She also apparently has trouble walking like her husband since she uses a wooden cane that appears to be an older style than Eddy's cane. She and Ed had three kids (or grandkids). She is only seen in a deleted scene from "Take This Ed and Shove It" along with Old Marie and Old Lee. Quotes *'May': "Hey Marie, can you flip me over? I'm getting crispy." reply "Marie, flip me over! I'm getting crispy!" response while Lee gets annoyed "MARIE!" Lee: "Shut up, May." flips over the table May's on May: "Whoa!" "Home Cooked Eds" ---- *'The Kanker Sisters': revealing themselves to the Eds "Here come the brides." May: (wolf whistles) "Honor Thy Ed" ---- *'May': "He's my little pooky bear." Ed: "NOT POOKY BEAR, I AM ED!" "Ed Overboard" ---- *'May': "What number do you dial for 911?" "Run for your Ed" ---- *'May': ""Hold still, Mr. May. With this ring I do thee wed." a tab on Ed's finger Ed: "Doody?" "Honor Thy Ed" Trivia *May is the only Kanker to have white teeth. Marie has yellow teeth and Lee has yellow teeth and a blue tooth. *May and Nazz are the only characters to have blond/yellow hair. Another thing they have in common is that they also share the same voice actress, Erin Fitzgerald. *There was a sight gag in "Dawn of the Eds" where May's hair was shown as a wig. However, in other episodes she appeared in, her hair appears to be well attached. *May is the only Kanker to show both of her eyes all the time. Marie normally only shows one of her eyes and Lee nearly has both/all of her eyes covered by her hair most of the time. *May has been seen separated or alone from the Kankers more often than Lee and Marie. This happened in "Truth or Ed" where she made a cameo all by herself. *May is one of four girls to have "fallen in love" with Edd. The others are Marie, Sarah, and Nazz. **May is the only one of these girls to not have fallen in love with Edd willingly as she only fell in love with him due to being hit by a love arrow fired by the Sarah and Jimmy cupids. *Like her sisters, May wears a pink belt and has freckles. *May seems to genuinely love Ed, and not just the idea of chasing him, as unlike her sisters she was willing to approach him on Valentine's Day with a Valentine's card. *Despite May's seemingly not so bright character, she actually does possess a fair amount of knowledge in chemistry as shown in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. Gallery File:Old May.jpg|Concept art of old May. File:Run For Your Ed May.jpg|May upset about her missing ship in a bottle. May Hair.jpg|May's bad hair day. May.png|May in FusionFall. 64px-Fusion_May.jpg|Fusion May. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-13h30m17s91.png|May in Ed's Dream World. Mays is love striken.gif|May in love with Edd. May shark.jpg|May Shark in "Rock-a-Bye Ed." Vlcsnap-2014-04-04-12h11m57s73.png|May getting her school photo taken. Ed looking for spoon.png|Ed unknowingly finding May in his kitchen drawer. "Big hugs for my honey!".png|"A big hug for my honey!" Dare2.PNG|"Put those lips together and make like a fish!" Mihte may.jpg|May at a school dance. Marie's eyes exposed.PNG|"RUN FOR IT, GIRLS!" 'HE'S HAD ENOUGH ALREADY!'.jpg|Eddy yelling at the Kanker Sisters. Eye proof.jpg|Eddy angry at the now dazed and confused Kankers. Here come the brides.png|Who could these three be? *whistle*.png|"Here come the brides." *wolf whistles* Flowers for your bride?.png|"Flowers for your bride? How sweet." I duly wed!.png|"Hold still, Mr. May. With this ring, I do thee wed." Husbands and wives.png|The Kankers ecstatic over their "marriage" with the Eds. HISTORY IS SO UNKIND.PNG|The Kankers about to smooch the horrified Eds. Back off, Bowser!.png|Marie uppercutting May when she finds her sister flirting with Edd. See Also *The Kanker Sisters *Lee *Marie *The Eds *Ed *Butch, Bubba and Rod *Kanker Sisters' Mother Category:Characters Category:Kanker Sisters